


Friends Don’t Do This

by nootnootsupremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, No beta cause we die like men, Not So Unrequited Love, Texting, dream doesnt want to be friends anymore, george is just really hot, horny dream, i love you’s, jerking off, just dream jerking off, no confession, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootnootsupremacy/pseuds/nootnootsupremacy
Summary: Friends don’t do this. Friends don’t think about making out in their dreams, nor jerk off thinking about them after. But then again, Dream never wanted to be friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 322





	Friends Don’t Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Chile anyways- another smut fanfic lets go

George laughed against his hickey covered neck, the vibration traveling through his entire body. He almost moaned again when George started to whisper against the sensitive skin. 

“What are we doing, Dream?” He asked his best friend, but apparently it had been a rhetorical question because he went on plastering his neck with little kisses, just simply grazing his lips against his neck, slightly putting pressure on them ever so now and then.

“Friends-“ George stopped when he heard Dream hitch underneath him, the cause being George kissing a particularly sensitive patch of skin. He giggled against it before sucking on that exact same place, making Dream twitch beneath him

“Friends don’t do this,” he whispered against the newly sucked skin, his warm breath hitting the tingling bruise. 

Dream couldn’t do this anymore. He grabbed George by his shirt to pull him up, connecting their lips in a hungry and needy kiss. The younger man tried to put every singly feeling he had for George in this kiss, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded.

Luckily, George kissed him just as passionately back.

“Then let’s not be friends,” Dream whispered against George’s lips, eyes closed, he pecked them hastily. He opened his eyes only to be met with the most ethereal sight he has ever seen. 

The man on top of him had his eyes still closed, a small, satisfied smile lingering on his red, kissed lips. His cheeks were rosy red, the blush going all the way to his neck and lower. Dream found himself being unable to look away and soon enough George opened his eyes. They held eye contact for a second before George giggled again, averting his eyes.

“Fine by me.” He went down to capture Dream’s lips in another cheerfully, passion filled kiss, yet this one was laced with something more, something a bit more delicate.

Then suddenly he felt George’s hand on his dick.

He woke up with a sharp inhale. What the fuck? He groaned loudly when he realised what just happened. Fuck. A wet dream, again, about George, again. 

He sat up in the dark room, the moon high above in the sky outside. He groaned, sighing in his hands. He combed the loose dark blonde hairs that were sticking to his forehead back.

Had this really been a surprise? Dream fell down back on the bed with a loud sigh. Earlier this day, just a few hours ago, George had done a facecam stream. And not so coincidentally, Dream would always have wet dreams about George after a facecam stream.

It was annoying, really.

He shouldn’t have specific dreams like that about his best friend. His best friend. Not his boyfriend, his crush, but definitely not his boyfriend.

You see, Dream had been in love with George for a while now. That was really nothing new. Falling in love with George had gone slow and hard, but it happened, didn’t matter if he liked it or not. It had his ups and downs.

But the hard on he had right now was definitely one of the down sides. He bit his lip as a pinkish colour brushed his cheeks. With a guilty feeling pooling in his stomach, he let his hand travel south wards. 

He kicked his blanket off, pulling his underwear down.

That guilty feeling was quickly overpowered by the need to come. He grabbed his dick, stroking up and down without hesitation. A moan slipped through as the well known feeling of pleasure erupted in his lower region.

In his mind, George appeared in front of his bed. He watched him undress, the movements teasingly slow. He swallowed while he stroked his dick faster, biting his lip to hold back any other noise.

Now only dressed in underwear, George crawled on the bed. Wet sloppy kisses were placed on his inner thigh and with a loud moan he came, the image of George disappearing.

He sighed, grimacing at the mess he made. Not even thinking about how fast he came thinking about George, he jumped up from his bed, walking to the bathroom in the dark. 

He quickly washed his hands and grabbed a towel, cleaning up the mess he made in his bed. He still felt hot all over and he was sure he was bright red, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about George.

George’s lips, his body, his hands, his cheeks, eyes, the hair he could comb through, maybe even pull while they would make out.

This was dangerous territory Dream was on, before he knew he would get hard again, which he didn’t want. He threw the towel in the washing bin and grabbed his phone.

7 am. Fuck, he was never going to fall asleep at this time again.

Surprisingly, he had a new message from the devil himself: George. He opened it, quickly skipping the “sleep well” and “i cant sleep” messages.

His eyes widened when he read what the man texted him just half an hour ago.

‘I love you dream’ 4:28 am  
‘I know I dont say it much’ 4:30 am  
message deleted  
‘I love you.’ 4:36 am

‘I wanna meet up.’ 6:28 am.

This man was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
